Rise of the four sages
by ZenferXL
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. Please take note I am only human and there may be spelling errors. I am freely open to all criticism and reviews.
1. The unknown beggining

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I am open to all critism and reviews.  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day as Hashirama walked to Madara's house. Because Madara had requested him there. "Hello?" Hashirama stood in the doorway of the large mansion. "welcome." a deep and overwhelming voice called back. Hashirama then stepped inside and all the candles lite at once, and in the main room ahead of Hashirama was Madara. "Hello Madara." "Welcome Hashirama." Madara glanced at Hashirama. "So I hear that your son will be born soon, Hashirama." Hashirama nodded. "What's his name...?" Madara pleasantly asked. "Naruto, Naruto Senju." Madara chuckled. "And who's the mother?". Hashirama swallowed, "Nizumi... Nizumi Senju.". Madara laughed with a evil tone. "So. Your not the only one with a son due to be born... Hashirama." Hashirama tilted his head in confusion, "What?" Madara snickered. "You see Hashirama, I also am due to have a child...!" Hashirama was shocked, surpised, and happy for Madara. "well. What's your son's name gonna be, Madara?" Madara smiled, "Sasuke Uchiha.". Hashirama was so shocked he didn't bother to ask who the mother was. Madara laughed at Hashirama once again. "I see your surprised. So I'll just tell you who the mother is. Her name... is Kuroda Uchiha." Hashirama's sweat dropped. "_Who could fall in love with such a ill-tempered and powerful woman?"_ he thought to himself when suddenly Madara slapped him on the shoulder. "Well Hashirama. I hope you and your child live happy lives." "Same to you Madara.". Madara just chuckled and sat back down in his seat. "well good-bye Hashirama." "Good-bye." Hashirama replied as he left the mansion when suddenly the two doors slammed shut behind him. "God I hate when he does that..."

* * *

_**Several months later**_

* * *

Hashirama stood in the hospital room next to his wife as she held their new-born child. "Well," Nizumi smiled, "He definitely has your eyes Hashirama" Hashirama laughed "You think so?" When suddenly Madara came in the room holding a small new-born child. Hashirama looked to Madara and said "Well now, who'd you steal this cute thing from?" Madara laughed. "I didn't steal him. He's my son." then suddenly madara had a very sad look upon his face. "But unfortunately.. his mother died giving birth.". At this both hashirama and Nizumi gasp and a new-born Naruto began to cry. Then Madara had a very serious look on his face, "But Hashirama I fear our childern will become rivals and one of them will turn to the darkness for help. "At this point Hashirama had a very grave expression on his face, "So who do you think is gonna turn to the darkness?" Madara looked up at Hashirama and said, "I think it will be Sasuke.".

* * *

**_Two years later_**

* * *

Hashirama and Madara stood on the side of the road to make sure that their children didn't run off. When suddenly Madara spoke, "Well Hashirama I think it's almost time to begin their training as ninja's. Don't you agree?" Hashirama looked Madara in the eye and nodded. Madara was very pleased but still something was getting under his skin. Something he couldn't quite shake. But what?

* * *

**_Three years later_**

* * *

The boys had gone over well with almost all their training to be shinobi in three years. As Naruto and Sasuke clashed on the training feild under the watchful eyes of Hashirama and Madara. Suddenly as Naruto and Sasuke fought, Sasuke threw some Shuriken at Naruto's foot. Naruto then dodged and stuck his tongue out only to get a kunai knive in his foot. Madara was pleased with Sasuke's tactic while Hashirama frantically tried to stop the bleeding from Naruto's foot. Sasuke then spoke-up, "well. The blonde ramen noodle has gotten himself hurt again." And Naruto angrily replied, "Well atleast I ain't got a cactus for hair". Sasuke's eye twitched slightly out of annoyance. "I dare you to repeat that" Naruto then said it louder, "ATLEAST I AIN'T GOT A CACTUS FOR HAIR!". Sasuke eye twitched even more and not long after Naruto had a large lump on his head with the mark of a fist on it. While Hashirama's sweat dropped Madara started laughing at the two children that reminded him of himself and Hashirama when they were children.

* * *

**_two years later_**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been sent on their first mission, to find a lost cat. While Sasuke did the planning, Naruto did the hard physical work of capturing the cat. And the two pulled it off perfectly. They completed so many missions the were assigned their first D -rank mission. Escort the Boat sales-man to the land of Waves. And since they had to have a minimum of four people to preform the mission, Madara and Hashirama tagged along as the jonin for the mission. As they walked to the land of Waves They were jumped by thugs. "Give us your money, better yet! All your belongings!" Madara just chuckled as the thug caught ablaze. "Fire Style: Blazing Inferno!" The thugs body suddenly exploded in to a complete combustion. While the other thugs either aimed at Naruto and Sasuke or Hashirama. "Damn! There's to many of these fucking bastards" Screamed Naruto. Madara chuckled. "It's time! Fire Style: Volcanic Eruption!" Suddenly Madara shot a blaze of fire from the palms of his hands and Incinerated most if not everything with-in range. "Well. Let's go" Madara said with a smile. The two boys were scared out of their minds and Hashirama's sweat dropped but they continued.


	2. Hidden waves ninja

_Hello! Yes, this is the second chapter. Please wait patiently for the third chapter._

* * *

After they had finished off the last of the thugs they continued their journey to the land of Waves. But not long after they had arrived they were attacked by a man. "Ha!" Suddenly a large sword flew right past Naruto's head. "Hm... I missed." Naruto frantically looked around, his face pale as snow. "W-who said that...?!" Stammered Naruto. When suddenly a large man wearing a black jump suite along with purple shin and arm guards appeared. "That would be me you little shit." Although Naruto couldn't tell if it was him because of the bandages wrapped around his face. Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain on his cheek, so he put the palm of his hand to it. "Blood...? I'm bleeding?". When Madara suddenly shot a large fire ball at the man, but he missed and nearly fried Naruto. "Holy shit!? Are you TRYING to kill me?!" screamed a very frantic Naruto. "Damn it! I missed!" when the man suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and held him hostage with a kunai knife to his throat. "Anyone try's anything smart-ass like and this kid dies." Said the man. "Wood style: Wooden Mallet!. When suddenly four large logs flew at the man, hitting him in the head, chest, and gut. "Yeah! Go dad!" cheered Naruto. When suddenly the man's body turned into a paper doll. "A substitution!?" said a very confused Hashirama. "So you must be Hashirama Senju." Said the man as he emerged out of a puddle. "You three! Get away! Me and Hashirama will handle him!". Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they grabbed the sales-man by the shoulders and ran for it. "Now Hashirama!" "OK! Wood style: Deep forest emergence!" Suddenly tree's shot up out of the ground and the roots entangled the man, when suddenly the man's body turned into liquid and he re-appeared behind Madara. "Madara! Behind you!. Madara jerked around suddenly and shot a large fire ball, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!". The man very quickly preformed hand-signs and preformed a jutsu, "Water style: water prison jutsu!". Suddenly he a build a bubble of water bubble around himself and extinguished the fire ball. _"Wait...water clones...water style jutsu's...and a large sword... No! It can't be him!"_ Hashirama frantically began throwing kunai at the man. "Madara! This man is Zabuza Momomochi!" Madara was in shock. "_Could he really be Zabuza Momomochi...?! The one who killed every single Ninja Academy student from his year?!"_ Madara thought to himself. "You better pay attention shit head!" screamed Zabuza as he swung his massive sword for the first time in the fight. Madara quickly ducked under his blow and pulled a cheap shot on the man's crotch. "Y-you dick head! That was a cheap move!" said Zabuza, still holding his manhood. "Now Hashirama!" "Alright! Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!. Suddenly the roots of the tree's around Zabuza ensnared him and flung him into the air. "Now Madara!" "Fire Style: Volcanic Eruption!" when the area around the man was set ablaze and there was nothing left of the man. "Phew... I thought we were goners! Eh, Madara?" Madara panted, "Agreed Hashirama."

* * *

**_Mean while_**

* * *

While the children were trying to escape they encountered a girl name Haku. Haku had trapped them in a dome of Ice Mirrors. "Damn it!" screamed a very pissed off Sasuke. "We'll never escape!" said a very frantic sales-man. Naruto, had been the only one that resisted Haku and suffered severe injuries for doing so. As Haku when in to kill the sales-man, Naruto went into a rage, his body suddenly being surrounded by a red glowing aura as his eye's turned blood red. "You get AWAY from him!" screamed Naruto as he slammed Haku through the mirror dome, busting a hole through it. Haku, bleeding badly, stood back up and confronted what little was left of Naruto's reasoning as Sasuke and the sales-man fled through the hole in the ice dome. Madara and Hashirama had heard the explosion of the rock-solid ice breaking and hurried to the scene. But what they found there was very shocking, Naruto had been tending to Haku's wounds after he manage to regain control of himself. "I'm sorry you got hurt so badly" Said Naruto as he tended to Haku's wounds. "No. I'm sorry I attacked you.". After several minutes Naruto managed to stop the bleeding from Haku's wound. "OK you two wimps! You can come out!". After a minute or two Sasuke and the sales-man reappeared. "Who are you calling a wimp? I simply retreated" Said a very confident Sasuke. "What ever." Replied Naruto. "Well Naruto. Have you ever considered taking medical classes?" said a very proud Hashirama. "Oh! Dad!". "Well Naruto. Sorry it took so long. So here's a present." said Hashirama as he dropped Zabuza's Executioner's Blade on the ground. "But that's...Zabuza's!" screamed a very distraught Haku. "Zabuza...?" said a very confused Naruto. "Yes. Zabuza Momomochi of the Seven mist swordsmen.' said Madara. "But is seems he could not defeat us both at once." Finished Hashirama. "No..no...NOOO!" screamed a even more distraught Haku as Naruto tried to pin her down so she would not re-open her wounds.

* * *

**_Several hours later_**

* * *

After Haku told them how she was raised and nurtured by Zabuza, Hashirama had felt bad for her. But Madara had The exact opposite thought. "So what gives you the right to attack us and our children!?" screamed a very angry Madara. "Madara! Hasn't this girl been through enough today?!" said Hashirama. Madara gritted his teeth. "Fuck you Hashirama." Hashirama finally lost control and punched Madara in the gut. "STOP IT MADARA! What gives...what gives you the right to cause the girl even more sadness?! Hasn't she been through enough already?!". Madara got back up and wiped the blood off his lip where he had bitten it when Hashirama punched him. "Stop it you two!" screamed a very upset Naruto. All eyes, including the mob of bandits that were passing by them, turned to Naruto. "Just stop it..." sobbed Naruto. When Madara had realised what he had done he had begun to feel sorry for the girl. "Haku." said Madara with a apolligetic voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.". Suddenly Haku stood up and slapped Madara across the face. "That's what you get!" said Haku. Hashirama then stood up and took Naruto to do some training.

* * *

**_Several hours later_**

* * *

After Hashirama and Naruto had done some serious training in the woods they returned to where Madara and the others had been waiting. "So. Madara." said Hashirama. "What do you want?" replied Madara. "I was thinking about what you said.". At this Madara nodded."And what I've come to is, yes it was true Haku had no right to attack us.". At this Haku hung her head in shame."But," Hashirama continued. "What if she had no choice or she was simply doing what she was told?". At this Madara asked Haku if it was true, and Haku nodded. "Then I do not blame her." Said Hashirama with a smile. At this point Haku was smiling brightly. "Oh! You still don't have a place to stay do you?" asked Haku. Everyone shook their heads. "Then I'll let you stay at my place!" Said Haku.


	3. Battle of the snake

_Hello. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I ran out of idea's for alittle while. Then I realized I had a perfect chance to set up a huge battle. Also! I'd like to know if you have any idea's for the next chapter or anyway I could improve my story writing skills in the reviews. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

As they continued on to Haku's house, she explained to them that Zabuza had employer that had hired him to assassinate the sales-man that was with them. "So that bastard hired him?" said Naruto out of anger. "Yes. His name was Gato.". replied Haku. "I see" said Hashirama silently. As they continued down the road, Madara sensed a very powerful evil. "You sense that?", Hashirama nodded. When suddenly a man wearing a red robe with snake eyes on the hood appeared. "So. You must be Madra Uchiha? And you're Hashirama Senju, aren't you?" said the man in the robe. "Yes. And who are you, exactly?" replied Madara. "I am Kabuto Yakushi." said the man as he revealed his snake-like face. "And those four are my targets." said Kabuto as he pointed toward the children and sales-man. "Now hand them over. I'll get a nice price for them from Gato.". At this Hashirama was near his boiling point, "Did you just say Gato?! The bastard who hired Zabuza?!". At this Kabuto laughed at Hashirama's anger. "Yes. And you killed him." Kabuto replied with a sly look on his face. "Damn you!" screamed Hashirama as he charged Kabuto with a kunai knife in hand. "Ah ah! Not so fast!" said Kabuto when suddely a reanimated corpse appeared out of the ground and grabbed Hashirama. "Hashirama!". Suddenly Madara was also at his boiling point. "Children run!" screamed Madara as he rushed Kabuto with a ball of fire in his hand. Taking their orders seriously the children fled the scene. "Hmph, so you make them run? They won't get very far." said Kabuto as a group of reanimated corpses rushed ahead of the children and waited for them further up ahead. "You bastard! I'll get you for this!" screamed Madara as he created fire on both the palms of his hands, "Fire style: Gigantic blaze!" said Madara as a large inferno of fire shot from his hands, burning the hood off Kabuto's robe. "That was close-" said Kabuto as he was cut-off by a large log slamming into his chest. "Wood style: four pillar prison Jutsu!". When suddenly the log spread into several pillars, ensnaring Kabuto in the center. "Wood style: deforesting!" said Hashirama as he went to make the wood crush Kabuto, but accidentally missing the last hand-sign, causing only the bottom to go up. As Kabuto tried to stop if from crushing him, he didn't realize only the bottom was moving, when suddenly he was stuck in between the top and bottom, doing a splits. "D-d-damn! What kind of move was that?!" screamed Kabuto as he held his crotch after pushing himself free of the wooden prison. At this point Madara was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "Damn you! I'll get you this time!" screamed Kabuto as he unraveled several scrolls written on with blood. "Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation!". When suddenly several stone coffins emerged out of the ground, and out of them emerged the previous Mizukages and Tsuchikages. "Damn! What do we do now?!" screamed Madara as he shot several large fireballs, taking down one of the corpses. "Lets just see if we can hold them off long enough to get to Kabuto!" replied Hashirama.

* * *

**_Else where_**

* * *

As Naruto and the others retreated, they encountered A group of several corpses. As They had already destroyed half the group, they only seemed to get stronger. "I get it now!" said Naruto, everyone turned to him. "If you kill one corpse! They rest get stronger!". Haku understood what Naruto was saying, "So your saying to basically kill them all at once?!" replied Haku. "Yeah! something like that." said Naruto. "Then I have the perfect Jutsu!" said Haku as ice formed around her, "Ice style: Thousand needles of death!" when suddenly a large path of ice needles took out most of the corpses. "Great Haku!" said a very enthusiastic Naruto. At this point Sasuke got worried. "Now the rest are the strongest!" he said. Naruto realized he was right. "Well then!" said Naruto. "Time for my secret move! Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" he said as he created several hundred shadow clones. "Now it's time to rally 'em up!" said several hundred Narutos. As Naruto forced the corpses into a group, he finally was ready to finish them off. "Now! Demon wind blades: thousand blades Jutsu!" When suddenly about half of the shadow clones turn into Demon wind Blade shuriken and then the other clones began throwing them. In about thirty seconds, the corpses were gone. "Well. Looks like we defeated them!" said a very enthusiastic Haku. "Right!" replied Naruto as they continued to flee.

* * *

**_Back to Hashirama & Madara vs. Kabuto_**

* * *

Hashirama and Madara had almost finished their fight with Kabuto, or so they thought. "HAAAAAAAA! I'll show you the **power** that I have harnessed by **absorbing** Lord Orochimaru!" screamed Kabuto as his body undertook a ungodly transformation. His eyes turned bright yellow, his skin turn slightly green and began scaling, and a snake formed out of his back. "Let me show you **POWER**!" screamed Kabuto as the snake on his back began shooting poison gas. Hashirama and Madara quickly cover their faces with spare face maskes they had. "Where'd he go?!" screamed Hashirama, when suddenly Kabuto rammed into him and quickly fled back into the gas. "_Damn. So he's using the gas as a cover and attacking us through it? Not a bad plan." _thought Madara. "_But...!"_. "Hey Hashirama! He's using our voices to pinpoint us and then Attack!" whispered Madara as he approached Hashirama. "Yes... he is." replied Hashirama quietly. "_They're not speaking out loud to each other now... dammit! I guess I have no choice..."_ Kabuto thought to himself when suddenly he pulled out a summoning scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" said Kabuto as he summoned a large three-headed snake. As Hashirama tried to find his way through the foggy poison, a large snake tail slammed down in front of him, clearing away all the poison. "What the hell is that!?" screamed Madara as he gazed at the large snake. He then noticed Kabuto standing on it's head. "dammit! He's got a summoning!?" screamed Hashirama. "Good thing I brought these!" replied Madara as he pulled out several summoning scrolls. "Pick one! quickly!" yelled Madara as he grabbed a summoning scroll and started the summoning. "OK!" said Hashirama as he too grabbed one and began the summoning. Suddenly there was a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke had cleared there was a giant worm and a giant moth. On top of the worm was Madara, and on the moth was Hashirama. "Dammit! This is not the time to get a worm!" screamed Madara, When suddenly the worm spoke. "So it's the Great Snake Orochi is it? then lets do this!" said the worm as it quickly dug underground with Madara on it's head. "Agreed!" replied the moth as it flew up high with Hashirama. "So whats the plan?" asked the worm. "We'll distract Orochi while Hashirama and Moth attack from behind!" said Madara. "OK!" replied the worm. "What are we gonna do?" asked the moth. "Knowing Madara, he'll probably distract Orochi while we attack from behind." said Hashirama. "Good plan." replied the moth, when suddenly the worm bursted out of the ground and hit Orochi, knocking Kabuto off his head. "You two handle Orochi. I'm going after Kabuto!" said Madara & Hashirama at the same time. As Kabuto fell he hit several tree branches and landed chest first into the ground. " Damn! That hurt!" said Kabuto as he slowly got back up, only to see a large fireball flying at him. "NOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kabuto as his body turned to ash. "Good work." said Hashirama since all he had done was cause Kabuto to hit tree branches. "Thanks." replied Madara. When suddenly Orochi disappeared into poof of smoke. Since their work was done, the moth and worm also poofed into their scrolls. Hashirama quickly caught both scrolls and handed them to Madara. "No. You can keep the moth." said Madara as he handed back the moth scroll. "Now to find everyone else." said Hashirama as they went to re-group.


End file.
